1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic endoscopic apparatus that includes an endoscopic scope on which a solid-state imaging device is mounted and an image processing processor performing predetermined image processing on an image signal from the endoscopic scope.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-136407 filed in Japan on Jun. 20, 2011, and the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
With the recent advancement of semiconductor technology, the number of pixels of a solid-state imaging device such as a Charge-Coupled Device (CCD) or Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) sensor is increasing.
Accordingly, electronic endoscopes, on which solid-state imaging devices are mounted and which have high definition, are increasing.
In an electronic endoscopic apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-275956, a waveform smoothing circuit is inserted into an output portion of an electronic scope. Due to this waveform smoothing circuit, high-frequency noise released between the electronic scope and a processor device is inhibited.
FIG. 5 schematically shows a relationship between a one-frame cycle based on an imaging clock and a one-frame cycle based on a display clock.